In a network environment, network devices are in data communication with other network devices that may be distributed anywhere in the world. These network environments allow data (e.g. files) to be shared among network devices. One of the technical challenges that occurs when data is exchanged between network devices is controlling data leakage, unauthorized access to data, and preventing malicious activities. Data storing network devices, such as databases and file repositories, are vulnerable to online attacks while they are connected to other network devices to exchange data. This vulnerability poses several network security challenges. In conventional systems, if a network device becomes compromised (e.g. hacked) by a malicious actor, data storing network devices connected to compromised network devices are vulnerable to attacks because existing connections between the compromised network device and the data storing network devices can be used to exfiltrate data and/or to upload malicious data.
It is desirable to provide a solution that offers increased network security while allowing network devices to securely communicate with data storing network devices.